Snow is fire and I am flammable
by princess-sick
Summary: Takes place before their last year of school. Baz has too much of Snow following him. And Simon can't get enough.
1. feels like a date

**BAZ**

He is doing it _again_. Watching me, following me, _always watching me_. Crowley, I thought he would stop after the catacombs. Did he? Of course not. He is Simon fucking Snow, Simon lets-make-my-life-hell Snow. And Snow _never_ gives up. If he just knew what he is doing to me. He would kill me on the spot.

I never run from him, not my style. Also, why would I? Here I am, wandering nonchalantly in the forest with no ill intentions whatsoever, and that idiot is lurking behind me. People can't even eat peacefully when he is in this school. He is breathing so loudly I would hear him even without my superpowers. I can't believe he still thinks I don't know he is following me. Maybe I should just eat something and let him see. It's not like anyone would believe him. Not even his beloved Mage.

Maybe I should just eat him.

I know perfectly well where I am. This forest is my third home. (After my actual home and the catacombs). Our room is fourth because I practically go there only to sleep. Everything to get away from Snow. Not that it's working, but it's still better than being in the same room with him, watching him, smelling him, _feeling_ him... (I would go insane). I slip between two big tree trunks and go on top of one fast and silently. Only the vampire in me allows me to do that. Snow isn't going to think I'm on a fucking tree. He isn't going to think in general. He never does.

He is below me right now looking for me. He huffs and looks around some more, I swear he even glanced in my direction, but it's too dark (not for me). I'm surprised he even managed to follow me. He looks completely lost (what he is), but he is also furious. I can smell it. The smoke. _His_ smoke. I hope he isn't going to go off. The forest would burn to ashes, including me. Literally.

He runs away from the tree I'm on, with the path to the left (he is going to the heart of the forest). Not me. After a few minutes I'm on my way to our room. I catch a fox on the way and enter my room as if nothing happened. As if it were an everyday thing (and it is). Snow must stop doing it. He is taking away my precious hours of sleep. I'm not sleeping now either. Not when he is still out there. Maybe he will not return until the morning when it's bright enough for him to find a way out. But I still won't sleep. I can't help it.

Some weeks ago I barricaded him in the catacombs. He came in the room a few minutes before I left for class. Neither one of us have slept a wink. From then on I tried to lose him just enough to feed myself so we would go back to our room together. Feels like a date. Though we don't walk next to each other. He is always a few steps behind me, even when he knows I know he is there.

It must be a few hours now and I'm laying in my bed facing the wall. The door opens and I can hear Snow undressing. He falls into his bed and sleeps instantly.

Alive then.

I turn to my other side. He didn't even bother with pajamas.

I sleep.

* * *

 _Hi, this is another take on writing from me. I can tell I'm not good, but I am in the "you won't learn anything unless you try" mode. I finished Carry on the other day and I loved it, maybe even more than Fangirl. This is going to be a longer story and I swear there's going to be dialogue too, this is just kind of a prologue. I will also try to make the chapters longer._

 _I tried to do it in a style similar to the actual novel (first person, present tense). Hope that's OK._

 _Grammar nazis are welcome. So if someone has time for pointing out my mistakes, please do. I will try to correct it when I upload the next chapter._


	2. I am not thinking about that

**SIMON**

 _It's dark. No moon is illuminating the football pitch. I stand in the middle of it. There is a creepy creature in front of me. It seems like it's in pain. Its howls and cries echo through the night. My heart clenches when I hear it and I feel like crying. And I want to console it, but I somehow know that I won't succeed. There is only one thing I can do to end its suffering. Kill it._

 _And suddenly I know what it it. Or_ who _. It's Baz._

 _"Baz?" I step cautiously towards him._

 _His face turns to me sharply. He doesn't look like a person anymore. A gargoyle without wings. His mouth is open from ear to ear with too many sharp teeth. "Snow," his normal calm voice sounds disturbing coming from the beast. Suddenly he grabs my face and pulls me down to him. We are so close I can see his eyes clearly even in the dark. Gray and weary. He opens his mouth and is going to bite me. I close my eyes._

 _"I'm going to kill you," he says and I open my eyes. The beast is gone, in its place is Baz, smiling at me. But it's a genuine smile, I don't think I ever saw Baz smile like this. It's beautiful. It's_ art _._

 _He opens his mouth again and I think he is going to bite me this time for sure. Instead, he is closing the distance between our lips._ 'He is going to kiss me' _I think as I lean to him myself. Our lips are almost touching._

I open my eyes and see the ceiling in our room. I'm breathing fast and am sweaty. What a nightmare. I glance in Baz's direction. He is facing me, his mouth slightly open. I try not to stare at them. My alarm clock reads 5:30. I didn't sleep much, but right now, I'm not sleepy at all.

 _What the hell was that?_

A nightmare? It didn't feel scary though. And we were... I was... _he_ was about to k-k-k-ki- _NO!_ I am _not_ thinking about that. I add it to my list and go out of bed. Might as well shower, I was too exhausted yesterday (today?). The shower is cold, but I am already fully awake even without it.

 _It was just a dream_ I reassure myself. But he was crying so much it makes me worried still. What could hurt him so much? When my feet start to numb I snap out of my thoughts (about Baz of all things) and go out of the shower. When I open the door with a towel around my waist, Baz is already waking up. I must have been in there too long. I'm cold, and I'm _never_ cold.

Baz looks at me like I'm a madman, grabs his things and marches to the bathroom almost knocking me down. I touch my arm where he pushed me and blush. _I'm not thinking about that._

I get dressed and go to the dining hall. Penny is already there, together with my breakfast. And Agatha. _Agatha_! What was I _thinking_. I give her a kiss on the cheek and sit down. I never do that. Kiss Agatha on the cheek that is. We kiss only in private and only french ones. No cheek ones. No any other ones. I had a feeling I had to do it today though. "Morning," I say and stuff myself with everything in my reach. I don't feel like talking.

"What's wrong with you?" Penny _feels_ like talking. She must have noticed the dark circles under my eyes. I have them permanently, now that I am following Baz all night long. But this morning they are much larger, or _blacker_ , I don't know. I shrug. My mouth is full and I don't feel like talking. But she is persistent. Like always. When we leave for our first class they know everything about the forest, but _nothing_ about the _dream_.

No one will ever know about that. Not even _me_. Because I'm _not_ thinking about that.


	3. this wasn't supposed to work

**BAZ**

To defeat the potion which Bunce is doing for the potions class, one must first know what potion is she doing. And that's why _I_ , Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, am hiding behind the library shelves. _What disgrace_ (it's even a section about pixies, _Crowley_ ). Hopefully no one will see me. Bunce (her potion already done)(when did she manage that?) is waving a flask of liquid and silently arguing with Wellbelove.

"That won't work, you two are in love already. It must be me and Simon!"

"Well I'm not comfortable with that. Can't someone else do it?" Wellbelove's voice is louder that Bunce's. She obviously doesn't have respect for libraries.

Bunce crosses her arms. "No, if you didn't _notice_ , we don't have any other friends. You and me can do it if you want."

"No!" says Wellbelove, eyeing the potion. "Would it even work on girl and girl?"

"Yeah, it should. Girl girl, girl boy, boy boy. Ooooh! I have it!" exclaimed Bunce out loud deserving some hushes from other students. She smirks and looks over to Snow. "Simon. Try it on Baz!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." panicked Snow. "I'm not giving _Baz_ a love potion. If you want, _you_ can give it to him. Leave me out of it."

A _love potion_? That's what she came with? I can beat that with anything. Wait. What was that about me?

"No Simon, this is perfect. This stuff will work for only a few hours. You give it to Baz in the evening so you can tell me if the potion works, then he sleeps it off. No damage done. You have to do this for me, Simon. Pleaaase."

"No! And that's my final word. A-anyway, Agatha is against it too. Right?" Simon nods towards Wellbelove.

"Well," she sounds apologetic. "It's much better than you and Penny. Or _me_ and Penny. And you give it to him in your room, so no one else will see it."

"See, I told you, it's _perfect_. It's also better with boy on boy, it would prove the potion better. It might not even work like that." chirped Bunce.

Simon looked at the two of them with his mouth open. "You said before it will work. Come on, girls. You can't do that to me."

"Well, technically, we are doing it to Baz, not you. It's just pure romantic stuff so he shouldn't jump you or anything, you are stronger than him anyway." said Bunce. She is going to talk him into it. I know it. This might be interesting. And he is _NOT_ stronger than me. "I'm not even sure if he will remember it."

"Wait, so you are saying he won't remember it?" Now she got you Snow. She just said there is a _possibility_. I'm pretty sure he is going to do it now, so I'm not waiting for the conclusion and leave the library to do my own homework. A love potion. I could beat it with pink hair potion. There's no challenge.

I'm sitting on my bed checking the ingredients for my pink hair potion. I'm doing that one only because our teacher, Miss Warting, would love it. She is always wearing pink and calls every student "darling". Even if it's one of the easiest potions out there, I will get the highest score. The homework even was "the potion I will enjoy the most, darlings". Maybe that's why Bunce is doing a fucking love potion.

Snow walks into the room still panicking and slightly flushed. She did talk him into it after all.

"Hey," he says. I ignore him. It's not like we say hello to each other regularly. Or speak with each other for that matter.

He sits on his bed and nervously plays with his fingers. After a while I go to the bathroom. I deliberately let a cup of already cold tea on my night table. Don't ask why, I just thought it might be interesting. It won't work on me anyway, right? I mean, I love him already. I can't decide if I should pretend for it to work so I can use it for personal reasons, or pretend it doesn't work so Bunce will have to do some other potion.

When I get back, Snow is sitting by his table pretending to do homework. He looks much less anxious.

I " **some like it hot** " the tea and begin drinking it. I glance at Snow, who is looking at me. Yep, that proves it. And suddenly I start to uncontrollably giggle.

... Wait, this wasn't supposed to _actually_ work.


	4. devils dancing on my back

**SIMON**

I watch Baz having a laughing fit, trying to put the mug on his night table without pouring the tea out of it. _Crowly, Penny. How strong is it exactly?_ When he succeeds, he stands up and walks to me. I turn to him with my chair, curious.

"Hi," he says as he sits on my lap, smiles shyly and looks down, embarrassed. He looks like a fucking school girl. He is staggering a bit, trying to balance himself, as if he were drunk. I instinctively put my hand on his lower back to steady him. He starts to laugh again, but it's more like a giggle. I'm laughing too, this is too funny. If it weren't Baz though, I would feel kinda bad.

He looks at me, smiling, and I'm reminded of the Baz from my dream. He watches me for a moment or two with a loveable look as if I was the most important person in his whole world. It is strangely comfortable. No one has ever looked at me like this. Not even the Mage or Agatha.

"Simon," he whispers my given name as if it were a spell. Or a _curse_. "Simon, Simon, Simon," he chants as he slowly lifts his hand to my face. I could stop him easily, but I let him, waiting for the next thing he will do. He brings the hand to my hair, pats it gently and shivers. I take his hand that is on my head and guide it into my hair. Now that he is encouraged, he uses his other hand too and roughly plays with my locks. I flinch when he pulls at it and I start laughing again, but nervously this time.

He smells my hair and kisses it, trailing small kisses down my forehead, every one of them lasting at least a minute. It's nice and I close my eyes to enjoy it more, scarcely wondering what's wrong with me. I'm afraid for a moment that he will kiss me on my mouth. Just like he wanted to in my dream. But as his lips linger on the spot under my eyebrow where I have a mole, he stops and abruptly stands up from my lap. Then he sits on my bed, I don't think intentionally. He looks disorientated.

"Snow!" he shrieks and throws me a deadly glare. I'm really glad for the Anathema right now, although he is barely able to sit. "What did you do, for Merlin's sake!" He clutches his chest. I think he tries to fight the potion. I'm pretty sure he would manage, if I didn't take his tea in my hand and force it down his throat without thinking. I silently curse at myself because of it. I already knew the potion works, why did I do it? He coughs some of the tea out and I quickly take the mug away from his mouth, noticing that this time he drank all of it.

Baz is shaking on my bed and I think he is laughing again, until I see his tear stricken face. Now I really _do_ feel bad. "Shh," I stroke his cheek, taking the tears with my hand. "It's okay, Baz. Calm down, everything is okay." My thumb finds his mouth on its own and stays there, stroking it lightly. After some time he calms down. He watches me silently, his mouth slightly open and shivering under my thumb. I remove my hand from his face disturbed by my own actions.

Baz sighs closing his eyes and lets his body fall on my bed. I sit down next to him and he grabs my shoulders and pulls my face down to his. He looks so miserable, if he wanted to kiss me now, I would let him. But it doesn't look like he is going to. I think maybe he fights the potion still. My forehead is pressing against his and our eyes are closed. We stay like that for such a long time, I wonder if he fell asleep. But just as I finish that thought, his hands leave my shoulders and run down my arms and torso gently. I let him, trying not to think about how great it feels.

He dropped the gentle act at some point and is now ripping the buttons at my shirt one after one. I can barely think at this point. He finished with the buttons and his hands are ravishing my disrobed torso. Suddenly, he pulls away sharply and cries from pain. This takes me out of my trance and I wonder what happened for only a second before I realize he was touching me exactly where my cross hangs. I sit up and grab his hand to examine it. There is a small burn from my cross on his finger.

"Snow," he whispers and the use of my last name again frightens me, but when I look at him, I somehow know it's still the potion talking. "What are you so surprised about? You knew it all the time, didn't you?" And I do something that surprises both of us. I tear the necklace from my neck and trow it on the ground.

I press my forehead on Baz's again, he is completely flabbergasted. I just want to have his hands on me again, I seize his wrists roughly and put his hands on my chest, but he isn't moving them anymore. I grip them harder and he winces. There is terror in his eyes and I want to kiss him harshly, pull at his hair, bite his throat, bend him over my bed and-

I shake my head and let go of his hands. I was having an attack. That's why he was so scared. My back hurts and I realize my shirt is on fire. I take it down quickly as I run to the bathroom, throw it into the sink and run the water. My back is stinging and I wince, but then I feel something cold on it. Baz's hands. And mouth. I look in the mirror. Everything is blurry and red. I look at my reflection until I calm myself a bit. Then I turn off the water and turn around to face Baz. "You should go to sleep, Baz." I whisper and he nods.

I run from the bathroom, _from him_ , and lay on my stomach, my back still hurting. I decide against staying awake though. Penny will heal it in the morning. I close my eyes and force myself to sleep when I feel my bed shift to the side. "Baz, you have to sleep in your own bed," I tell him with my eyes still closed. My face is facing him though and I have a notion to turn my head to the other side but the attack made me too weak. He puts his hand on my cheek and let it there.

"I'm going to kill you, Snow" he says and I wonder if I'm dreaming again. "But before that, you have to kill me." I open my eyes and look at him. He is smiling, it reminds me of something, but I'm too tired to think. "Swear it, Snow. Swear that you will kill me when the time comes." But I don't say anything. And before I fall into unconsciousness I hear him whisper "I love you." And then I sleep, dreaming about little devils dancing on my back.


	5. right between the eyes

**BAZ**

While kissing Snow's mole under his eyebrow, I realize the potion already wore off. Now when did _that_ happen?

I stand up and go away from him. Although I enjoyed it, this doesn't do me any good. I sit on my bed but it's _his_ bed I'm sitting on. Ugh.

"Snow," I snap at him. I can't believe I called him Simon before, double ugh. "What did you do, for Merlin's sake!" I feel a sharp pain in my chest; the potion still doesn't want me to shout at him. _I_ , personally, could _kill_ him right now, but I reap what I sow, I guess. That was definitely the stupidest thing I ever did in my whole fucking life. Aleister Crowley. Snow doesn't even allow me my little self-insulting session, he takes the cup and, before I can react, pours it's content down my throat. What. An. _Asshole!_

I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him...

 _Simon kneels before me, looking angry. Did I do something to annoy him? What did I do? I've probably done something, I'm evil, now he will hate me forever. I can feel my tears on my face and he can see them. Now he will hate me even more; I can't stand it. "_ Shh, it's okay, Baz. Calm down, everything is okay." _And his words work like a charm, because suddenly, everything really_ is _okay. He strokes my cheek and his thumb is on my mouth. I want to kiss him; please, kiss me._

Crowley, snap out of it! Do you (I) even listen to yourself (myself)? I have to fight it, I have to do something. I know I can. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at him and try to go away, but all I do is lie down on his(!) bed. And now he is sitting on the bed next to me. And I can smell him, I can feel him, I can touch him...

 _I take him by the shoulders and settle him closer to me. I enjoy our proximity for some time and then I touch him, slowly, waiting for him to get angry and push me away. (Or in our position, push himself away.) When that doesn't happen, I go crazier and needier on him. However, his stupid shirt is in my way so I start to tear the buttons apart. I really hate his shirt right now, I hate it so much, it must suffer terribly._

 _Finally! Finally, the buttons off, I run my hands on Simon's naked body and he fucking lets me. Oh Simon, I... Ouch-_

Finally! Finally, I have some control again, thank you, Snow. Thank you for being a paranoid imbecile and wearing that atrocious cross of yours.

My finger hurts and he takes my hand and eyes it as if he didn't already know everything. Well, not _everything_ everything. "Snow," I tell him, "what are you so surprised about? You knew it all the time, didn't you?" And then he grabs his stupid necklace and throws it on the ground between our beds. Interesting.

Then I notice that he fucking sparkles. For a second I think the potion starts to kick in again, but then I understand. Oh no, you can't go off right now, Snow. I'm flammable, remember? Imagining my most probable death, I can't register what's happening around me, and when I focus my eyes again, Snow is all I can see. His look is so intense, it can match his fiery aura. And he is looking at me! With those intense blue eyes of his. And in this moment, we are connected.

Come to think of it, dying isn't so bad.

He shakes his head and when he does, I can see a glimmer behind him. Great, Snow is on fire, what fun. But it would be much funnier, if I wasn't fucking lying below him! He jumps up and runs to the bathroom and I am lying here, thanking God, Jesus, Crowley, Merlin, Buddha, Satan, the Flying Spaghetti Monster et cetera, for sparing my miserable life one more time. I feel like the fucking air around me would combust were I to make the slightest move. So I don't. Make the slightest move. Well, at least this woke me up from that bloody potion in me once and for all.

Or not.

 _I step into the bathroom to find Simon by the sink. His bare back is red and pink but it doesn't look as serious as I thought. He must be fireproof or something, every other person would have third degree burns; not me, I would be cremated. (Hey look, we match.) I touch his red skin, it's hot, and kiss it better. Glad my coldness is good for something, I keep touching and kissing his back until he turns around._

"You should go to sleep, Baz," _he whispers and I nod, not disobeying my love. He might get angry again._

I mentally slap myself and shake the potion off, _again_. I really should go to sleep; I walk into the room, turn the lights off and walk to Snow's bed. Might as well use my situation to the fullest; I lie down next to him.

"Baz, you have to sleep in your own bed," he mutters sleepily and I put my hand on his face one last time. "I'm going to kill you, Snow," I say and I mean it. I have to. It's either me or him. "But before that, you have to kill me," and I mean this too, he has to kill me or I kill him. And he can't die, Simon Snow is alive, he is alive and it has to stay that way. Merlin knows I can win, I can beat him, I can bite him and suck him dry. Because Bunce is wrong; I'm stronger than Snow. Much, _much_ stronger than Snow. I could kill him if I wanted to, and when the time comes... "Swear it, Snow. Swear that you will kill me when the time comes."

I wonder whether he heard me or not before he fell asleep. Not that it matters, really. And when I feel myself drifting into sleep too, I say the words I always wanted to say: "I love you." And then I sleep, wondering if he heard me this time.

/

Waking up in Snow's arms, confused; I recall everything in seconds, jump up and fall off the bed. "Snow!" I snap at him, waking him up. It takes a bit longer for him to remember last night, but in the end he _does_ remember. I can tell by that terrified expression on his face. "Out. Now." I demand. "What," he asks stupidly, so I tell him again. "Out, Snow! Get the fuck out of the room!"

He groggily does what I want and I follow him. And when we are outside of the room I hit him right between the eyes, hard.


	6. if looks could kill

**SIMON**

I stand in front of our room not daring to enter. Not when Baz is still inside, getting ready. So I just stand here, watching the door, trying not to imagine him in the shower. I still can't get yesterday out of my head, even when my body aches so much I can barely stand. Baz didn't stop beating me until I apologized at least a hundred times; I didn't try to defend myself, I deserved every hit, kick, and slap.

Baz opens the door, kicks it shut forcefully, and leaves without looking at me or anywhere in my direction. This saddens me, but before I can grab him by his shoulders and force him to look at me, thankfully I stop myself.

I enter the room, disbelieving that I'm still alive, and rush into the bathroom. My face looks terrible: nose bleeding, already spotting a black eye on my right side (I can't even open it fully), lips bleeding, and small scratches everywhere. However, my stomach looks (and feels) much worse; that's where he kept kicking me after I fell on the ground. There is a large, red bruise on my ribcage, and I try to check if any of my ribs are broken, but it hurts too much to touch. Not that I would know a broken rib from an unbroken one. I don't even try to use my wand; I wash the blood of me, get dressed, and walk towards the dining hall.

Thankfully, I see Agatha on my way, so no one else have to see me in this state.

"Oh my god, what _happened_ to you!?" she says, as she eyes my face. "Was it Baz?"

"Err," I didn't plan to tell them, but I guess Baz is the only possibility. "Yeah, but don't worry about it."

" _Don't worry about it?"_ she repeats incredibly, "Simon! Have you _seen_ yourself?" I flinch at the loudness of her voice and look around us, but the few students that walk by mind their own business. As I scan the hallway, I spot Penny's curly head in the distance. I instinctively start to walk towards her, but Agatha stays where she is.

"Penny," I say, "please, you have to heal me."

"Merlin, what happened?" asks Penny, worry in her eyes. "Was it Baz?" _Sigh._

"Yes."

"Was is because of the potion," she guesses again, "did it work?"

"Yes, it did." I answer slightly angry. "And I'm okay, thanks for asking."

She rolls her eyes, takes her wand out, and point it at my face. _**"Mend it!"**_ she orders and my eye stops throbbing, but it still hurts a little. The rest would have to heal on it's own. Before she puts her wand back, I stop her and point at my stomach. She heals it too and I'm glad she didn't lift my shirt up for it. The bruise was already starting to get purple when I left my room.

"Thanks," I sigh. She is trying to say something, but I stop her. "Please, Penny, don't ask. It did work, alright? Just... let's just forget it ever happened, okay? _Please_."

I can see she wants to ask more, but in the end, she stops herself. She pats my back friendly, "yeah, okay. I'm _so_ sorry, Simon. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry," but I'm pretty sure I won't be okay. Physically, yes. But mentally? I still can't get Baz out of my head, his body so close to me, his eyes looking at me, and his lips under my thumb, trembling, as if waiting for something. I remember Agatha and look behind me, but she is nowhere to be seen. "Let's just go, I could eat a bear." Penny smiles and follows me.

When we reach the dining hall, I stop at the door and glance at Baz. He is still seething. I look at him for some time wondering if I have his permission to enter, but then I realize that's stupid.

Agatha is already at our table, and I and Penny sit down next to her. She isn't looking at me. Baz is. I can feel his angry eyes on me, while I stab my omelet. I have a notion to return the stare but don't dare.

"What. Aren't you hungry?" Penny asks, looking at my plate.

Surprisingly, I'm really not hungry. That's a first. I eat the omelet quickly anyway, so the girls won't worry. When I'm finished I glance at Baz and he doesn't look away. _If looks could kill..._


	7. I tried

**BAZ**

Different feelings are fighting each other in my head: anger, fear, lust, and indifference are just a few of them. Sitting here, listening to my own heartbeat, I stare at Snow as he plays with his food.

I cannot deny I almost lost it. Him, on the floor, me, kicking him in his stomach; everything was as of usual and therefore, safe. Until the scent of his blood reached my nostrils. I wouldn't bite him, I don't think; I would kneel next to him and lick the blood trickling from his nose. But who knows what I would do next? His cross still safely on the ground in our room paying no attention to the danger its own master was in.

My head is playing yesterday's night and today's morning on repeat. Not that Snow isn't usually the main subject of my mind, but most of the time, everything is pure imaginary. This. Was. Real. My heart can't slow down, me staring at him probably not helping.

"Man, Agatha is so hot. She is too good for Snow, I tell you." Dev says as if it interests anyone. Just as I'm about to tell him to keep his sick fantasies to himself, Niall chuckles, "Yeah, as if she would want you, you idiot. Snow is at least good looking."

I stop glaring at Snow to glare at Niall instead. 'Snow is mine,' I say in my head. Out loud I say, "What?"

Niall shrugs, "well, you have to agree that they look good together."

My eyes find their table again. They really do look good together. As if they were made for each other. Both stupid, and both so bloody beautiful. As I contemplate Wellbelove with a twinge of jealousy, my eyes wander to Snow again. He looks up and our eyes meet. Not ready for it, I'm not fast enough to look away, and now that he saw me looking, I can't anymore. So I give him the deadliest glare I can manage, still asking "what if" questions in my head.

Maybe the jealousy forces me to speak. "So you have a thing for Wellbelove, Dev?" I ask indifferently as we make our way to Potions class.

"Who doesn't," he answers and sends a disgusting sneer in her direction. Disgusting or not, I must say he isn't bad looking. He could look even better with a little make-over and a little bit of magic. Wellbelove is easy. I dare say she liked me, before I got bored with her, and started to ignore her. Now she sends me not so friendly scowls. But the experience says something about her: she is not happy with Snow, and she wants something more. Something more interesting. Dev would have to do.

"Gentlemen," I smirk, "I have a plan." This gets their attention and they both give me a knowing look.

Professor Warting is going from table to table collecting our homework, "I will rate your potions right away, darlings. For the time being, you can study the next chapter in the books. That would be—let's see—oh yes, chapter 5." She sits down and I occupy myself with explaining my plan to Dev and Niall.

All the ingredients for the "handsome boy" potion in Niall's bag, Dev being too stupid to make it, we leave the class in a good spirit.

"Don't forget Dev," I say. "You have to stay cool and mysterious. The potion is not ultimate, if you act like some kind of desperate stalker, she won't fall for you."

"Okay, I will try. But you know me." He shrugs. "But why are we doing this, Baz? Didn't you already try to get her? If she didn't want you, I have no chance."

"No worries, Dev." I say calmly, "I could have her if I wanted, but I lost interest. She is a bore. And as for the reason, just imagine Snow's jealous face when he sees you with her."

"I will have the potion by tomorrow." Niall joins the conversation after reading the instructions I wrote him. No other words are needed, and by the time the next class starts, we act as if nothing happened.

/

Quiet and solitude follow the next few days, as I spend my evenings hunting. Snow doesn't follow me anymore, maybe because every time I meet him outside of our room, I beat the shit out of him. Or maybe he regrets. I hope he doesn't.

Exceedingly bored was not the kind of emotion I thought I would get once Snow lets me in peace. And so today, after thoughtful considering, I enter our room earlier. Once I see Snow sitting on his bed, half naked as usual, the first thing i notice is his missing cross. That's bad. Really, _really_ bad.

"Baz, I-"

"Don't," I cut him off. "Just... don't." I grab my pajamas and go to the bathroom already regretting I didn't go hunting tonight. Once I heard his voice, the events of our night ( _Crowley_ , when did I start calling it 'our night'?) started to play in my head again. _Get over yourself._ I try to be in the bathroom as long as possible, but when I reenter the room, Snow is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, waiting for me.

"Look Baz, I know what I did was wrong, so _—_ "

"Save your breath, Snow. I'm not going to forgive you, ever. You sick, perverted freak." I tell him calmly, although I know that the sick and perverted one of us is me. After all, I am the one staring at his naked torso right now, imagining. I look away before he notices.

"I wasn't going to apologize. Err _—_ I mean, I know that," he adds as I glare at him. He sighs, "Look, I know how we can be even."

"Hardly", I take the covers over my head, trying to sleep. It's too early, but I didn't get any sleep for a long time.

"I still have some of the potion, Baz."

"You want to force it down my throat again?" I ask irritably.

"What? No! Of course not!" He shouts, then he says coolly: "I will drink it myself."

I stop breathing and my eyes almost fall from my head as I look at him; he is blushing. I would too if I went hunting tonight.

Every part of my body shouts ' _yes!_ ', but I have to be reasonable. This is just too dangerous. I can hardly think straight already, this could make me mad. "Are you out of your mind, Snow? Fucking no! That will hardly make us even anyway." I say, still hoping he will ignore my answer and drink the potion anyway.

He does.

Well, I tried.


	8. worth it

**SIMON**

Okay, I confess. I lied.

There was no potion left, I used it all on Baz the other night. I just couldn't let it go, this feeling, this insecurity, this curiosity, this... this craving. It was making me mad. I had to try again, to know how disgusting and wrong it is. So I lied.

Bad idea.

My hands have a mind of their own as they vanish under Baz's shirt, longing for the cold of his body. Hands occupied, I start to open his shirt with my teeth. I kiss/bite his collarbone and he gasps, gaining my attention. I look at his face for the first time. Priceless. Who would have known I only had to grope him a bit for him to lose his ever-present composure. I try vainly not to enjoy this as much as I do. My head travels to his neck and I lick it, before sucking hard. Baz whimpers, and I move myself so I can pin him down and keep sucking his neck.

Baz isn't fighting me. I grab his silky hair in my hand and pull, earning better access to his slender neck. The dark hickeys (Crowley, I have to stop) shine against the paleness of his skin. It's fascinating. I want to kiss him, but I have to think about the consequences. My hand leaves his hair, travels down his neck and spine, and lands on his hipbone. I tighten my grip and he stops a moan escaping his lips. But I already heard it.

I'm going to kiss him; fuck consequences. My mouth travels slowly but surely from his neck to his face, savoring the skin. I can feel his veins pulsating rapidly against my tongue, and I start to remember something about vampires, but it can't be very important, so I stop and continue with my mission. Before I reach my destination, however, Baz pushes me off suddenly and I land on the floor, breathless.

I look at him. His pajama shirt is open, his hair is disheveled and his face is blushing. I'm not doing any better for sure.

"Snow, go to bed! right now! Or I will be very angry, understood?" He says slowly as if talking to a child.

"Understood." I tell him, bitterly wishing it wasn't over yet. After a pause I add, "Can I sleep in your bed?"

"NO!" he shouts, "No, you have to sleep in your own bed."

"That's not fair. I let you sleep in my bed last week."

He glares at me, "Snow, you really want me to be angry?"

"No," I say and go to my own bed, sulking. Looking relieved, Baz covers his head with the duvet. "Good night," he says faintly and I almost jump from shock, this being the first time I heard him say that. "Good night, _darling_." I tease, and he inhales sharply. This is fun. The hours after that I spend wide awake touching my lips and wondering: Will I get a beating tomorrow as well? Whatever the outcome though, it was totally worth it.

* * *

 _I wasn't planning to write this scene, it was supposed to be only a few sentences long, but I got carried away. Anyway, I can't write what I planned to, because I want to name the chapter "worth it", and so, it's really short, sorry. Next chapter with Baz will be even shorter, because I want to continue writing Simon's POV (everything that was supposed to be in this chapter.) I might think of something for Baz though._

 _Writing in present tense, first person is extremely limiting. Never again. How did she even pull it out? Especially the present tense, it's horrible._


	9. not so bad after all

**BAZ**

I couldn't let him kiss me, because if he did, I would never be able to let him go. It already hurts too much, and I don't want to get my heart broken into million pieces. But still, I can't help but regret stopping him. This was the one and only thing I wanted since I first laid my eyes on him, and I let it slip through my fingers. It's a lose-lose situation. At least I got some touching, cuddling, licking, and an enormous hickey on my neck (too bad it will fade eventually).

I didn't beat him up today. After all, he wasn't in his right mind; also, I enjoyed it. And now will our relationship, and therefore my life, return to normalcy.

Or so I thought.

I'm sitting in magick history class between Dev and Niall, my eyes resting on Snow sitting directly in front of me. Magick history is my favorite subject (perhaps for the seat arrangement). My men are talking to someone sitting next to Snow and I reluctantly shift my gaze to look at the one and only Agatha Wellbelove.

Of course I completely forgot about Dev's potion. It didn't even last one day, but how come she is still talking to him? And it's not only Dev either. She managed to get even Niall between her little fingers; he chuckles at her (not funny) jokes and ogles her discreetly. Dev is ogling her too, not so discreetly however, but she doesn't seem to mind, because she flirts back shamelessly. In front of her boyfriend nevertheless. Fucking whore.

And yet, the _"_ _boyfriend_ " doesn't even notice. I'm pretty sure that, if he did, I could smell his angry smoky aura. But there's nothing. Is our excruciatingly boring teacher so fascinating that you won't even notice your girlfriend flirting with not one, but two guys right next to you? I think not.

These occasional flirtations continue for some days, until it gets from harmlessly flirty to damn serious. She starts to sit by our table in the dining hall. Snow notices at last. She didn't brake up with him, or at least I don't think so. She is sitting between Dev and Niall, and Snow stares at us (me and her) with immense anger and disgust. Hey, I didn't do anything. Well, mostly. _'_ Is she trying to get him jealous?' I wonder.

I have to put an end to it, Snow was watching me more than enough before. This I won't be able to live through.

"Baz, we have to talk with you," I hear behind me while sitting on a bench watching Snow sweating on the football pitch. (Not the only pitch you can sweat on, Snow.) I turn around and see Niall with Dev standing behind him.

"Brilliant, just the people I wanted to see right now." I say briskly, glad we can discuss the Wellbelove issue so soon.

Niall sits next to me on the bench and Dev hovers behind him, not meeting my eyes.

"Baz, we have to stop being friends." Dev states grimly.

"With Wellbelove?" I ask stupidly although I already know that's not what he meant. But he couldn't mean it the way I think he did, right?

He sighs. "No. We have to stop being friends with you, Baz." Oh, so he did mean it that way.

"What?" I cry. "Why?" I stand up and look at the two of them incredulously.

"Well, it's just-Agatha, you see, she kind of have a grudge against you." mumbles Dev still not looking at me.

"So?" I ask.

"So," says Niall, "she said she won't hang out with us if we hang out with you."

 _Oh no they didn't._

"What are you saying!?" I shout. "Are you going to stop being friends with me because of a fucking chick? Because of a fucking Wellbelove?" I throw up my hands in disbelieve.

"Look," Niall shouts right back. "If we have to choose between you and Agatha, we choose Agatha. No hard feelings, but _'friend'_ is kind of a fancy word for you to use. We never were your _friends_! You just used us for your idiotic plans. And for your information, we hated it."

"Yeah, and don't forget she is much hotter than you." Dev adds. And just like that, they leave.

My minions deserted me.

I can't believe it. I go hunting, I still can't believe it. I go to my room, I still can't believe it. I go to sleep, I still can't believe it. I wake up, and I still can't believe it. I only start to believe it when I enter the dining hall for breakfast (just tea for me) and see the three of them sitting together and laughing. When their eyes meet mine, they quickly put their heads together and engage themselves with whispering to each other. Even an idiot like Snow would get it. I'm not welcome.

I don't have to be here anyway. It's not like I eat in front of people, but I can't just leave. They would take it as my defeat, and I don't get defeated so easily. I scan the hall with my peripheral vision while getting some tea.

Did I really only speak with Dev and Niall in the whole school for all these years? The only people I know well enough to sit with are ironically Bunce and Snow.

And so, after thinking it through, I nervously (not showing it though) sit right next to Snow (the spot recently vacated). Wolfing down three cherry scones at once he didn't even notice. It kind of hurts. I clear my throat seeking at least a bit of attention and when he looks at me, he almost chokes to death. I smirk. This won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 _I lost inspiration for writing, I thing November might be my thing. November, the writing month. It was the same last year. After getting so much reviews and followers however, you deserve to at least get an ending. So yeah, still at it, just not so enthusiastically._

 _I am extremely proud of the "not the only pitch you can sweat on, Snow." sentence._

 _I think I gave Dev and Niall different personalities from the original book, but I don't give it much importance._


	10. It's pink

**Simon**

We didn't really break up. Not verbally, not officially. I could still pretend we are together if I wanted. Agatha was trying to make me jealous for some time, but nothing made me jealous, not until she was sitting next to Baz, and I'm afraid that's a different reason there. No need trying to deny it now.

Penny doesn't care as much as I thought she would, so it's okay. Although I would love to have Agatha-related topic instead of this one. "It was an accident," I tell her for hundredth time.

"But Simon, if I were right," (isn't she aware of the fact that she is _always_ right?) "It would help you so much with fighting the Humdrum! You could beat him with a thought only!"

"I see your point," I say flatly, "I could just defeat the Humdrum giving him flowers, why didn't I think of it before?"

It wasn't such an accident really, I can do simple things sometimes, only thinking about them. Small stuff like turning on the lights, making leaves fly, or refilling my glass with water. Penny saw me when I made some withered flowers at the table bloom again. I wasn't even trying to do it, I just looked at them and thought someone should throw them away. Technically, they should have disappeared instead.

My point is, it's such a small thing that it doesn't really matter. I don't get how she can talk about it for weeks. I can't do it all the time either, just like my usual magic. I will trust my sword against the Humdrum, thank you. "Simon, you can do magic without your wand, without words! It's not a small matter!" She keeps saying. But I have my head somewhere else. I stuff myself with scones and try to ignore her. Penny stops talking and I think it's because she knows I don't listen. Good for her. But then I hear someone cough and it's Baz. Sitting right next to me, where Agatha would sit usually. My mouth is full and I almost choke to death.

No, no, no, no, no. "What are you doing!?" I ask louder than I should, but the dining room is full of talking students so I don't think anyone heard me.

"Eating, obviously." Baz says, pouring himself some tea nonchalantly. As if he sat next to us all the time.

"Hi, Baz." Even Baz is surprised by that coming out of Penny, even though only for a second.

"Bunce," he bows his head towards her.

"How probable would be to cast spells without a wand _and_ words, do you think?" Penny continues and I give her a glare. What is she _doing_? This is my sworn enemy she is confessing our secrets to.

"No wand and words at the same time? Can happen. My great-great aunt put her third husband on fire when she caught him cheating." I think he is lying, but Penny has this thinking face of hers on.

"But what if that person could do some spells all the time?" Penny, goddamn her, looks at me. I already told her it doesn't _always_ work. She is trying to make me a superhero. I should get a costume.

With a cape.

"Bunce, I wouldn't call his combustion fancy a _spell_. He can't even control it. I have no idea how he didn't destroy the whole school yet."

Penelope just wants to prove me wrong. I kick her under the table when I see her opening her mouth to argue. She ignores me. "I'm not talking about _that_. He does spells with thoughts only. Intentionally.

"Simple spells." I growl. "And shouldn't we talk about something else right now, like-oh, I don't know-why is my sworn enemy sitting at our table?"

"That hurt, Snow. I thought we were something more after everything that happened between us."

How can he joke about that? I feel my face getting red and try to stop it. Baz just smirks at me. I look at Penny instead. She still has her thinking face on. "Simon, I have to use my ring and words even if I want to only stir my tea. _Everyone_ has to. What if you could do spells that way all the time, strong spells even. You have to practice it!"

"Are we talking about the same Snow here?" Penny startles as if she forgot Baz is sitting here. "Impossible. I don't think I ever saw him cast a spell successfully with a wand. Honestly, if this is our Chosen one, we all can just give up right away."

Okay, I might not be the most able magician of all times, but he can't argue that I'm the most powerful one. …even though I can't do much with it… (Okay, we are all doomed.) But he still shouldn't have said that. I have to prove him wrong now. My pride is at stakes here.

I look at him, concentrating. He stares back. I just think about his hair, and not about "everything that happened between us". That would end just wrong. Hair, hair, hair, concentrate. I take deep breaths and just look at him. Hair. I must look like an idiot, but it works. Penny starts to laugh and soon the whole hall is laughing with her. Baz's hair is now bright pink. I take a strand between my fingers (touching his face in the process)(intentionally) and show it to him. His hair is so long it's possible. I would have to look in the mirror if it was me. He huffs and glares at me, but there's also a hint of admiration. I feel proud of myself.

* * *

 _I decided this will have a story. It didn't have a story when I started to write, maybe that's why it took me so long to write something. anything. Anyway, my sincere apologies. I always hate it when a fanfic I like gets discontinued, I can't believe I made it myself. Sorry._

 _so I reread the book in order to start writing this again because there was just so much I forgot and I understood it so that they need to use words and a magical instruments in order to do magick. If it wasn't like that, I'm making it like that. (for the story) sue me._

 _I'm also aware that I'm reusing the pink hair. (Baz was making such a potion before...). Just ignore that._

 _I thought about rewriting the whole story before posting, but other than a few mistakes (story-wise or grammatical) and the whole first chapter, it wasn't so bad when I reread it. not as bad as I thought it would be anyway. Although that love potion scene... so embarrassing. how could I? also I gave Penny a wand in one chapter, but she has a ring. ah well..._

 _and yeah, you guessed it. it was a New Year's resolution._


End file.
